Love Worth Found For Tratie
by heronweatherj8
Summary: A series of one shots of Tratie. Katie caught in the shower, Travis slipping his secrets ,pranks , embarrassment and more. Don't forgot Connor their to annoy and prank everyone and maybe fall in love himself? Some may be two shots, so like a double chapter. Hope you enjoy the Tratie xHIATUS
1. Kissing In A Bush?

Chapter 1

KATIE POV

I waked up to my little sister Jillian bouncing on me, "Katie you NEED to come here NOW!", "why?" I asked tiredly yet curious. She simply gave me a look and dragged me out of the Demeter cabin. I quickly blushed as I saw all the demi-gods staring at my cabin, with only my flimsy shorts and crop top on. I then looked behind me to find all of our cabin spray painted, even the flowers, and on the door the words 'KATIE CAT HAS FLOWER POWER' on. I was fuming. I immediately knew who it was "STOLLS!" I all but screamed. I heard a few snickers in a corner which then turned out into full blown laughter, I stormed over their "how dare you DISRESPECT my MOTHER and MY CABIN! How dare you DESTROY AND VOILATE all our hard work! Those beautiful flowers…. What have we ever done to YOU? WHY? And really I cannot believe it, how many times do I have to say it. My name is KATIE!" Travis and Connor simply stood there with smirks on their faces but if you knew them well enough or had very good eyesight, you would be able to see the glint of fear in their eyes but mostly pride and humour. _They thought this was funny?_ "You see Katie cat, we had been a bit bored and what else to do then trick little flower power girl?" Travis asked simply with a sarcastic smile. This angered me even more so I went for pain. My anger flared and I went to punch Travis but he simply blocked it, so while he was grinning down on me, laughing, I booted him right between the legs. His cute smiled dropped, _wait cute? No!_ I phased back in when everyone was laughing at him and I looked down and saw Travis on his knees. My smile dropped and stepped back blushing when I realised from my short stature and his tallness, when kneeling Travis came to my hip/ bottom stomach region. Thinking about it made me blush even more. He was groaning in pain but a small smile graced his lips, making his features bloom, like a handsome flower. _Handsome?_ I leaned down to him and whispered "perv" he simply replied "thanks for the view". I stormed of but then realized I hadn't dealt with Conner. I summoned some roses to grow up and scratch all his arms and legs, he cried out in pain. With that I walked off.

4 HOURS LATER

Walking to lunch, somebody grabbed my waist and dragged me behind a bush. I turned around and saw it was TRAVIS STOLL? "what do you want Stoll"" I hissed. He flinched but then grinned at me "Katie cat, I would like to say I'm… that I'm…ermm" he stuttered, annoyed I said "spit it out". Even though I was acting mean inside I was squealing like an Aphrodite girl. What did he want to say to me? I stared into his sky blue eyes and looked at this brown curls imagining how it felt under my touch. Through all this daydreaming Travis was in discomfort trying to say something. "Travis what do you want to say? Come on, I'm sorry for snapping at you" I replied gently, he smiled then said "Katie, I'm sorry for pranking you and like err I really like your fierceness and …protective mmmpphh". Katie bored out of Travis' rambling had kissed him. She was shocked; she couldn't believe what she had done. Just as she was about to pull away, Travis grabbed the back of Katie's neck and leaned her into the kiss. For the rest of the day, until dinner, Travis and Katie sat behind the bush, kissing, laughing and blushing extremely.

 _ **All rights go to Rick Riordan. This wasn't the best one shot but I hope you could comment and give me a little inspiration but I have plenty of ideas and hopefully they'll be better when I'm completely focused. Hope you enjoy. X**_


	2. Shower Incident

**KATIE POV**

I walked to the shower room, with my body wash and all the other stuff. I NEED to have a shower because I STINK. You probably think, she's just sweaty from working in the fields, well… yes BUT I have another reason…Travis Stoll! The annoying, kleptomaniac, troubled and cute son of Hermes pranked me covering me in…. WAIT! Did I just say c... cute? Wait why am I talking to myself? RAAA! I NEED TO STOP! Ok I've stopped talking to myself, haven't I?

 **3** **RD** **PERSON**

While Katie was going through her deep, deep conversation with herself, she had wondered into the boy's shower room, stripped and gone into a shower. Rather inconvenient for her…..but not Travis, he needed to go in the shower too.

 **TRAVIS POV**

I needed to wash because to be honest I hadn't in a while and I was covered in goo and fluff from the prank I's set on that lovely Demeter girl… ehh… I mean lovely to prank on? Anyway I walked into the boy's shower room and found that someone else was in there. Well don't want to interrupt their wash. So I opened a bathroom stall and walked in without really looking but then I heard a scream. I turned around to see Katie Garnerer in all her glory, covered in water, desperately trying to cover her. I blushed but couldn't move my eyes from her body. I glanced up and down before I realised she'd disappeared. In my state of shock and amazement she had slipped passed me and grabbed her robe. I was disappointed.

 **KATIE POV**

I was blushing. Furiously. Why? Travis Stoll had walked into my shower stall and had seen me in the shower, also when I slipped passed him I realised I was in the boy's shower room. On top of that my towel was soaking and I had no towel now. So I did the one thing I grabbed Travis out the shower stall and slapped him, hard. Shaking his head, the glazing of his eyes disappeared, he smirked. "Wow Gardner, why do you hide that under all those baggy clothes?" I blush but other than that I ignore it. "I need your towel, give it me" I order, he shakes his head "no, why should I do that?" he asks. I give him a _well duh_ look. "Why? I said so and you walked into my bathroom stall, stared at me and made my towel wet" I hissed. He shook his head "it never would off happen if you hadn't walked into the boys' shower room" he tsked. "That's your fault as well!" I shout "and how is that Katie cat, thinking about my luscious body?" he tease's. I stutter for an answer but then I realise THE PRANK! "no actually if you hadn't of pranked me I wouldn't of had to go into the shower room and you can talk, you just stood and stared when you saw me in the shower, so you can't say anything" I screech in happiness that I got him. He simply blushes. "Well my towel's wet, so give me yours" I reorder. He shakes his head "no can do, I dropped my towel, ehh, uummm… staring at you… in shock... Yeah... Sooo?" is his clever response, _notice the sarcasm?_ "Well you have to get me out of here without any one seeing…. More of me than err you have" I tell him. He nods his head like in thought.

Suddenly he picks me up, bridal style. "What are you doing Stoll!?" I ask, trying to wriggle out of his tight grip. "I'm getting you out of here duh!" he answers. As I look down I realise you can't see anything of me at all, he hugs me so tight you wouldn't be able to. I look up and he's blushing. I realise why and blush to.

The whole trip to the Demeter cabin is full of stares, laughs and weird looks. When we get their he puts me down outside the door. "Ehh… thanks Trav… for solving a problem we …both caused" I turned a around but then quickly turned back, pecked him on the mouth and ran back in the cabin. I don't know why I did that, but I would realise why soon enough!

TRAVIS POV

I was having a great day I thought as I walked back to my cabin, I listed them of on my , I had pranked Katie, two, I had saw her in the shower, three, I carried her back- hugging her closely to me. Four, she had kissed me. I was overjoyed. I flopped on my bed with a dreamy look on my face. Connor looked weirdly at me "what 'sup with you dude?" he asked. I took a while to process the question, I finally answered "I saw Katie Garnerer naked in the shower and she hugged and kissed me too". Connor looked shocked then answered "cool dude!" and preceded to high five me. For the rest of the week I felt butterflies in my stomach every time I saw Katie, I would find out soon though!

 _ **All rights go to Rick Riordan, I unfortunately didn't make Tratie**_ __ _ **hope you enjoyed and please review what other one shots I should do. Sorry for not updating in a while I've got my end of year tests, sooo I've got to revise. Anyway thanks, hope you enjoyed bye x**_


	3. Bets Are Sometimes Good

Chapter 3

TRAVIS POV

I walked past the Demeter cabin and a fresh aroma of roses and daises and all the other plants filled the air. It smelled lovely and clean. All the plants were multi-coloured and bright, blinding me from all the blending colours. I could hear the buzz of bee's collecting the pollen and the hum of a Demeter demi-god coming out the cabin- wait what?

I looked up to see Katie just about to walk through my classic yet never old prank. I jumped and hid behind the bush before she saw me.

I saw her walk out of the cabin opening the door, then pausing and walking back in the cabin,mumbling. I sighed, why can't she just walk through the door? As I was questioning how Katie couldn't walk though a door, I hadn't noticed Connor walk up to the door and knock. I looked up to see Connor walk in to the cabin and be doused in glue and chicken feathers. I laughed.

Even though it was pulled on the wrong person it was still funny. Sadly, I would miss Katie's reaction if it had been her. Oh well. I still saw Connor look like a chicken. I took a quick mugshot then ran off before he noticed me.

I decided I'll prank Katie again but this time, I will get her. It would be the 4th time in the past 3 days, that I would of pranked her.

4 HOURS LATER

I had set up the prank for Katie. It was a plain prank but ey I haven't got Connor, toothpaste oreo's. I'd left them on the porch sent to the Demeter Cabin from your 'secret admirer'. Ten minutes had passed until I heard cries and chocking sounds. Then I heard a melodic voice shouting _m_ y name. "STOLL!" . It was Katie.

She came storming out in her normal get up; denim shorts and her camp half-blood top and she looked furious. It was only a little joke,sheesh. I tried to run but she spotted me, I legged it faster but I felt the all to familiar prickles of thorn's crawling up my legs and slowing me down. Soon I was tied to the floor, pinned down by me torso, legs and arms. It was painful, obviously, as blood trickled down my body from the thorn's.

Then I saw her properly, as the angel herself, Katie, knelt down beside me and hissed in my ear " Stoll, prank me one more time and you are dead!". I was going to prank her again, I'm a Stoll, but I has to admit Katie was scary. I nodded even though I knew I'd disobey her soon, when she cooled down.

She got up but I had to go and open my big mouth "you always say you will but you never do Kit Kat!" I shouted after her. She paused then strode back to me and slapped me. One word _ouch._

"That hurt Kit Kat" I moaned she simply glared " my name is Katie!" she shouted. I winced that was right down my ear. " I bet you that next time I prank you, you will react!" I boasted yet challenged, I knew she couldn't resist one.

Her glare softened as she thought it through. Then she spoke " what if I don't react, what do I get?" she asked curiously. I thought about it then I answered her " The Hermes cabin won't prank the Demeter cabin for a fortnight." I declared." but" I continued " if you do react, I get something" I stated.

"what? What do you get?" she asked, more like demanded. "simple, I want a kiss, with tongue" I stated, proud of my skills. When she heard this, her face went blank of emotion. Her concentration lost, the thorns released me and I walked off with a wink, to plan the most annoying and biggest prank for that week. Just for Katie.

3 DAYS LATER

I had set out the plan for Katie. I hoped it annoyed her the most to react. I had died her hair a horrible red colour that didn't go look nice, as well as her eyebrows, then I had got sharpie and drawn I love Travis on the bottom of her neck, like a necklace. On top of that I had hidden her favourite potted flower. She was going to be so enraged. Then I would get a kiss off my Kit Kat.

KATIE POV

When I woke up this morning I was perfectly fine and happy. Then I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was RED! I was so angry, I just wanted to stomp to the Hermes cabin and KILL Travis, but I didn't because of that bet. I simply breathed in and out and counted to ten, then went off to water the plants.

Then watering the plants I couldn't find my favourite plant of all, I wasn't sure to scream or cry. So I simply grabbed my pillow and yelled profanities into it. After a few minutes I realised the pillow and went to get some breakfast. As I was walking past the Aphrodite cabin, they al looked at me and burst into giggles and squeals. Confused, I asked them why.

" why are you all squealing?" I asked getting annoyed and a headache.

" I love your necklace Katie, what does it say? I … love... Travis" she said and then burst into a fit of giggles. I was shocked, confused and then angry.

I turned around to face Travis Stoll " get here you little..." I was cut off by him putting his hand over my mouth" now, now Kit Kat ,their are young children here, don't want to set a bad example , do we?" he said. That WAS it!

" you're dead Stoll" then I leaped at him and sent him to the floor. I started an assault of punches to his chest and face. As he weakly tried to block them. Then he shouted the words that made me freeze. "THE BET! I won the bet!" I realised what I'd done and I got off him slowly and sadly.

"meet me behind my cabin in ten" I whispered then ran off.

TRAVIS POV

YESSSS! I had own the bet and got to kiss Katie, this should be the time I tell her my secret. Yes it will be. I walked up to her cabin saw if any one was looking then walked behind it. I saw Katie was already their. "Katie-" I tried to say but I was cut off. " just get it over and done with OK?" she says with no emotion.

I shake my head, in disagreement" Katie, I need to say something first.. I..I .. love you and I feel great to get it out because I truly love you !" I say to her stuttering through it all. She seems shocked then says " you idiot! Why did you prank me then?" she accuses. " I err thought it would impress you and it would get you to notice me?" I say more as a question. She laughs then brings me closer and says " well, for the benefit, I love you too." then she brought her lips up too meet mine.

 _ **All rights go to Rick Riordan, hope you enjoyed sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. Please review and tell me any other idea's or pranks to use, thanks. Please warning slow updates. Any way thank you good bye x**_


	4. A Date Part 1

Chapter 4 PART 1

Travis POV

I wondered what to do for our anniversary. By 'our' I meant mine and Katie's, to the Aphrodite's Cabin 'Tratie's special date'.

I could take her to the fireworks? NO

I could make a special dinner? NO

I could make her a picnic in the forest? NO, monsters will have us as THEIR picnic!

I had come to my last resort and had no other choice but to ask for the Aphrodite Cabin for help.

I knocked on the pink door, and I was faced with Drew, the worst of that Cabin.

"Do you need some _help_ Travis?" she asked flirtatiously. Feeling sick I quickly shook my head and asked for another child of Aphrodite. Drew sighed and invited me in before going to get one of her siblings. After a short while she came back with Michael Omar from Pennsylvania. He had short cropped sandy hair and dark blue eyes, he was tall but not as tall as me.

"Uhmm Michael, I need your help with something, I don't know what to do for Katie's and I's anniversary, do you have any ideas?" I quickly asked to him. He looked confused for a moment but then realising what I said he just replied lazily " take her to a plant shop or whatever, like those big plant ones that are hot" He said dumbly.

"A botanical garden, you mean?" I asked wondering how people can be some stupid, I mean my dad's Hermes and I'm cleverer than him. He nodded then promptly shutting the door in my face but as quick as a flash he opened the door and sprayed aftershave on me. I walked away, to the big house to ask Chiron if I can go out of the borders. With a smile on my face I may ask, not a smirk, a smile.

Katie POV

Today is my anniversary with Travis and I'm so excited wondering what he is going to do. I mean he doesn't have to anything though but well you know?

I decided to act like I usually do, so I got up and went for breakfast then down to the fields to do some more planting. I tended to all the fruit and vegetables but mainly the strawberries. i love strawberries but my favourite plant is the 'Dendrophylax Lindenii' also known as the Ghost Orchid. It's beautiful.

 _4_ HOURS __LATER

I was dragged away from my plants by a group of very pretty looking girls but boy where they strong. I kicked and pushed but their grip was iron. I finally relaxed enough to realise it was the Aphrodite Cabin, but they were scary anyway. They dragged me into the Cabin and explained they were getting me ready for my date with Travis. What? Travis hadn't even told me about a date.

They ignore my protests and get me ready…

2 HOURS LATER 

I'm kicked out the cabin in some skinny jeans and a flowy, flowery top with light foundation. I rather liked it but I wouldn't tell them that. As I was walking back to my Cabin I saw Travis at the door, ready to knock, so I sneaked up behind him and pounced. He jumped so high in the air it looked like he was flying. I was laughing so much that I didn't take care in the smirk he gave me.

He simply walked me to his car while laughing but before I could open the door I was on my face on the ground. I stopped laughing at him immediately, and his face went from smirking to downright scared. I got up and simply stood there.

After a couple of minutes I asked "well are you going to let me in the car?" he nodded quickly and then walked up and opened the door for me. Getting in we drove off to gods knows where. Well Aphrodite probably does.

40 MINUTES LATER

After that awkward moment, we ha d gone back to our normal selves, laughing the whole way there, he even given me some of my favourite flowers, ghost orchids.

Not noticing we had stopped the car I looked up to see a big sign 'NEW YORK BOATANICAL GARDENS' I was s excited because I hadn't been here before and I heard they had some rare and beautiful flowers in here. I smiled and thanked Travis as we walked into the gardens….

 _ **All rights go to Rick Riordan, hope you enjoyed this chapter, part 2 will be up soon but I just started school so I have a lot to do so sorry. Part 2 will include monsters and Tratie x.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


End file.
